I'm Sorry, Taiga
by neko-chansaysnyaa
Summary: Kagami loves her. She loves Kagami but she left him without saying anything - something that she really regrets. Will Kagami give her another chance? Kagami x Reader [LEMON]


It is lunch break in Seirin High School. Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya started to head to the school cafeteria to eat.

"Kagami-kun." The blue-haired lad emotionlessly (as usual) called out.

"What?"

"You dropped this." The redhead stopped at his steps to turn to Kuroko.

In Kuroko's hand is a photo. The photo shows a young Kagami together with a black-haired boy, a blonde woman, and a [hair color]-haired girl. Before handing Kagami his dropped item, Kuroko examined the photo with his usual blank expression pasted on his face.

"It's Himuro-san and Alex-san, right?"

"Yeah."

"Who is this girl, Kagami-kun?"

"…She's Alex's niece." The blue-haired teen noticed the slight change in Kagami's voice.

"Is that so?"

Kagami dodged his blank gaze then snatched the photo from Kuroko's hand and slid it inside his wallet.

"Let's go. I'm starving."

On their way to the canteen, a girl bumped against Kagami.

"I-I'm sorry!" the girl blurted out as she bowed her head down in front of the redhead.

"It's okay… Are you alright?"

Kagami helped the girl pick her things up. As the girl looked up at the tall guy, the latter's red eyes widened in surprise. Kuroko realized that the girl who bumped at Kagami was the same girl in the photo.

"[Name]?!"

She never thought that she will be able to find him immediately. She was still not ready to face him.

"T-Taiga…I-I have to go!"

[Name] snatched her things from Kagami's hold and hurriedly walked past the two. But before she got too far, the red-haired man grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"We have to talk, [Name]. Kuroko, you can go on first." With that he dragged the girl to the rooftop. 

"Why are you here?" he asked [Name] coldly. She slightly flinched at this but got over it a second later.

_After what she has done to Kagami, she had expected this treatment from him._

"I'll be living here in Japan…for good. They just finished processing the papers for my transfer here in Seirin. Maybe by next week, I'll be officially enrolled here."

"Why are you doing this…all of a sudden…deciding to live here?"

"I-I'm…I'm here…to apologize to you."

"Apologize? For what?! It's alright. I'm fine now."

"T-Taiga…"

"[Name], just leave me alone. Just leave me like what you did to me before!"

"No…I will not anymore…I won't run away anymore…"

"If you want me to be really happy, just leave me alone! I don't want to see you anymore! I don't need you anymore!"

Those words struck her heart like a sword. She knows that it's her fault. She made him into like that. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"T-Taiga…sorry but I won't leave you anymore. I won't stop until you become the same old Taiga I used to know…and love. " 

* The next week * 

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko poked the redhead, trying to wake him up.

"Kagami-kun, wake up." The blue-haired teen continued to poke his classmate sitting in front of him but the latter just mumbled incomprehensible things in his sleep.

"WHAA!" Kagami exclaimed as Kuroko poked him a _bit_ harder than before.

"What the hell was that for?!" the redhead yelled. The rest of their classmates turned their heads to the two of them, because of Kagami's sudden scream. He sank down his seat in embarrassment.

"Class is about to start, you know." the shorter guy replied, still unfazed despite the obvious annoyance of the tall red head.

After a few moments, their first period teacher entered the room.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning, –sensei."

"Before we start, let me announce that you will have a new classmate." The teacher gestured to someone who's in front of the classroom door to enter.

As the new student walked in front, the male students' eyes sparkled. You can even hear some murmuring "She's so pretty," etc. Well, except for Kagami.

"Please introduce yourself to the class."

"Hi. I'm [Full Name]. I hope we get along well."

"[Name], you may take the empty seat beside Kagami-kun, the one with red hair."

With that statement from the teacher, the other male students looked at Kagami with envy as if to say "Kagami you lucky bastard!"

"Okay class, for today's lesson…" 

Kagami is really pissed.

Of all people who will transfer to their class, why her? And of all the unoccupied seats in their classroom, why the one beside him? He doesn't want to see her anymore. He doesn't want to be with her anymore. She reminds him of the pain he felt when she left him without giving him a reason, when she left him without saying a word. Why now when he's already okay and forgot about her?

Silly.

There's no way he could forget her. She's the first girl he has ever loved…and perhaps the last. He's just practically convincing himself that he's already okay and over her. But deep inside him, he's still asking why. Is there something bad that he did? Is he not enough for her? Or is it because she can't trust him enough to tell him whatever is wrong with their relationship? Whichever it is, he doesn't care anymore — or rather he refuses to care anymore.

The hours slowly passed and it is finally time for club activities. Kuroko and Kagami then went to the gym for practice. [Name] went home since she hasn't joined any club yet.

"Kagami-kun, I think you should listen to what she is trying to tell you."

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?!"

"During class, she's not paying attention. Her eyes are just fixed on you. Her eyes reflect sadness. Maybe she had a reason why she left you."

"The hell I care about her — how did you know about that?!"

"Oops."

"You were listening at that time?!"

'At that time' refers to the time [Name] and Kagami talked in the rooftop. Kuroko got curious and went eavesdropping. Thanks to his lack of presence, they didn't notice him at all.

"Sorry. I just thought she felt so guilty."

"And she came back just to get rid of her guilt by pestering me?!"

"I don't think so. Maybe she's really sorry about leaving you."

"Well…Whatever…Not that I care anymore…" 

It's already dark so Kagami and the rest of the basketball club went home.

He was dead tired and hungry after practice. He thought of stopping by Maji Burger to get something to eat but he got too lazy and decided to go straight home.

"Why are the lights on? I'm pretty sure I turned them off before I left." Kagami mumbled to himself.

"Okaeri, Taiga!" [Name] greeted the redhead as he entered his own house.

"[Name]?! Why the hell are you here?! How did you get inside?"

"Well...Umm...never mind about that...I'm sure you're tired and hungry from practice today so I made dinner and prepared bath for you."

"...Leave."

"Taiga?"

"I said leave!"

"I'm sorry." She had a sad expression on her face as she apologized.

"Good night Taiga..." [Name] said before walking out of the door.

The redhead then shut the door and went inside.

On the kitchen's dining table is a very appetizing meal. Since he is _really_ hungry and he is not someone who wastes food, he ate it.

"It's really good...I hope there's nothing bad added to it though..." he thought.

After eating, he went to the bathroom to take a bath. And as [Name] had said, she had prepared a warm bath for the redhead.

"No matter what you do, it can't change anything..."he said to himself.

That night, he dreamed of the day the two of them first met. 

_Kagami was taking his usual path going to the park where he and Himuro play basketball together with other children. _

_He was trying to spin the basketball on his finger as he walked. After several attempts, he finally balanced the spinning ball at his fingertip but after a few seconds it rolled down from his grasp. The rolling ball stopped in front of bench, where a girl about his age was sitting. He jogged towards the said bench to retrieve his ball. When he was close enough to the bench, he heard muffled sobs from the girl who was sitting there._

_The girl, sensing someone else near her, quickly wiped her tear-stained cheeks dry._

"_Are you alright?" Kagami asked the girl._

_The girl did not answer._

_The red-haired boy did not try to press the subject further and decided to leave._

"_Umm...wait. Can you stay?" the girl said. It was faint but Kagami heard it._

_The boy thought that it was still early so he decided to sit beside the girl._

_There was silence between them. Kagami could not find the right words to say to the girl. He was afraid to make her cry again._

"_My parents don't stop fighting...everyday...all I ever hear is their arguments...it's all about the same thing...very repetitive...but today was not the same as before...they mentioned about separating...my mom even asked me which of them I would stay with...I'm so sick of it...do they ever thought of me? Of what I feel every time they argue, every time they shout at each other? Can't they patch things up, without shouting or hurting each other?" the girl said. Before she knew it, her tears flowed down her eyes again._

_Kagami was silent. He opted listening to the girl. As he saw her cry again, he offered her his handkerchief._

_The girl shyly took it and wiped her tears._

"_I'm sorry for making you stay just to listen to my problems...considering that I don't even know you."_

"_It's okay. I will kinda feel bad if I leave you like this. By the way, my name is Taiga. And you are?"_

"_[Name]."_

"_Taiga..."_

"_What is it?" the girl moved closer to him and placed a kiss on the redhead's cheek. The boy's face instantly became as red as his hair._

"_What was that for?!"_

"_As thank you."_

"_F-For what?! I d-did not even do anything."_

"_No. The fact that you stayed and listened to me although you don't even know who I am was enough. You even lent me your handkerchief. So that's why, thank you." The girl said, smiling at him._

_At that moment, he realized how pretty she is._

_The girl's eyes suddenly shifted on the ball in his hands._

"_Do you play basketball Taiga?"_

"_Yes. Why?"_

"_I play basketball too. My aunt taught me. She's a really good basketball player and she's my idol."_

"_Really? You want to come with me? My friends and I are going to play today."_

"_Sure."_

Kagami woke up at the loud ring of his alarm clock. He lazily got up off his bed and went to the bathroom. He heard strange noise coming from the kitchen, strange because he is the only one staying in his house. Shuddering at the thought of ghosts, he tried to ignore it.

After a while, a delicious aroma filled his house.

"A cooking ghost?!" he felt his hairs stand on their ends at this thought.

He decided to go to the kitchen to find out, despite his inner scaredy cat self protesting on the idea.

As he stepped closer to the kitchen, he can hear footsteps, sound of tapping knives, and sizzles of hot oil. Then a figure of a woman appeared before his eyes...walking closer to him...he was about to run away and scream in horror when...

"Taiga. Good morning." [Name] greeted the frightened and flustered redhead.

"[N-Name]?! What are you doing here?! How did you get inside?!"

"Isn't it obvious Taiga? I'm cooking breakfast for you."

"Please leave. I can handle it myself." He sternly said to her.

"O-Okay. I'm sorry Taiga. See you later at school." 

[Name] continued to do this. In the morning, she cooks breakfast for him. Before lunch break, she leaves a bento box inside Kagami's locker. And before the redhead arrives home from basketball practice, she cooks dinner and prepares bath for him.

At first Kagami is really annoyed by her actions (especially her sneaking in his house). But later on, he got used to it.

Little by little, the wall Kagami has built in his heart slowly started to crumble but he refuses to admit it to his self. That's why he still kept his cold front around [Name]. 

One day, [Name] did not come to his house. She was not even at school. This worried him. If something happened to [Name] and he was not there to protect her, he can never forgive himself. So he decided to ask her friends about what happened to her. But not one of them knows so he asked them for her phone number and address instead. He did not waste time and immediately called her up, but she wasn't picking her phone up so Kagami decided to go to her house. 

"[Name]! Are you there? Please open the door!" Kagami called out but he got no response from her.

He didn't stop knocking at her door but she didn't come out or showed any signs that she's there.

He discovered that the door is not locked so he decided to enter. There, he found her unconscious on the floor. She has a burning temperature.

"T-Taiga...is that you?" she faintly whispered.

"Yes it's me. Get a hold of yourself!" he said worriedly. But not too long, she passed out again so he brought her to the hospital. 

He anxiously paced back and forth in the hospital's waiting area. He can't calm himself down. He was just so worried about her. He regretted the times that he ignored her, the times that he shouted at her and pushed her away. He regretted those wasted opportunities to be with her. He regretted favouring his pride and the pain he felt instead of forgiving her and to give their relationship a second chance.

Deep inside, he was afraid to lose her again.

When the doctor finally came out, he immediately asked him about her condition. When he said that she's already okay and there's nothing to worry about, Kagami sighed in relief.

When he entered her room, she was still asleep.

He sat at the chair beside her bed and just watched her sleep.

Although he refuses to admit it, he really misses her so much especially when he remembers the times they spent together. He misses her voice, her smile, her laugh, her hand's warmth. This time, he just wanted to be with her again.

When she woke up, she saw him sleeping on the chair beside her, his head resting on the bed. But what surprised her most was his hands were holding hers. [Name] gently rubbed her hand against his.

"Taiga..."

"[Name]? How are you feeling now?"

"I'm okay now. Thank you. Umm...Taiga?"

"What is it? Do you want something?"

"…Are you not mad at me anymore?"

"..." their gazes locked for a while, both displaying an expression of uncertainty.

Kagami suddenly pulled [Name] into an embrace.

"That does not matter anymore. I realized that it is never good to resent other people…that nothing good will come out from hate…that it is important to forgive before it will be too late. People make mistakes but what important is that you correct and learn from them...So that's why, I'm sorry."

She was caught by surprise. But when he said those words to her, she can't stop those tears from flowing from her [color] eyes.

"H-Hey! Why are you crying?" the redhead said, flustered.

"I'm just so happy, you dummy. I missed you so much..."

"I-I missed you too." 

It's weekend and [Name] busies herself by cooking breakfast for the two of them. Then suddenly a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Good morning." He responds by wrapping his arms around her tighter then he buries his face on her soft hair.

"Hey stop that Taiga! It tickles!" she giggled as the redhead started to kiss her nape. He ignored her protests and continued pressing his lips along her neck.

"I-If you don't stop, our breakfast will not be made..."

"Then be my breakfast instead, [Name]..." he whispered seductively at her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin there. It didn't take long until she gave in to his seducing. She turned around to face him and pressed their lips together.

The kiss was very passionate. Through the kiss, they both felt how much they missed each other and their burning desire they now have for each other.

They pulled away and gazed at each other's eyes. It is an enchanting feeling when you see your reflection in the eyes of the one you love, they both thought.

As if understanding what she wants, he carried her bridal style to his room.

Kagami laid [Name] on his bed and pulled his shirt off of his body, then followed by his pants, showing her all his deliciously defined muscles and a considerably big bulge in his crotch. He smirked as he saw her eyes twinkled in delight. He climbed on top of her and started getting rid of her shirt and shorts, leaving her in a matching pair of lacy [color] underwear. He felt something from his lower half twitched in excitement.

"Itadakimasu..." with that, the redhead playfully bit at [Name]'s neck. She let out a loud yelp. He continued to trail kisses against her soft skin, starting from her neck, to her jaw, to her ear, then to her lips. He nibbled on her lower lip, wanting to delve into her mouth which she immediately allowed. Their tongues softly caressed each other. And then a few moments later it became a battle for dominance which Kagami eventually won. As his wet muscle explored inside, he enjoyed her sweet taste. Then they pulled away to catch their breath.

Kagami then reached for her back to unclip her bra. When he had removed the annoying thing, he nuzzled her plump breast with his large hand squeezing the other one.

"T-Taiga…Ahh…"

The red-haired man sucked her soft yet firm chest making her moan loudly. From time to time he would playfully bite at it leaving red marks while he would squeeze the other one's stiff peak.

Then he gently trailed his fingers from her chest down to her flat stomach.

"Taiga…it tickles…"

He moved his hands lower slipping it under her already soaked panties. [Name] let out a gasp as Kagami inserted his finger inside her wet hole. The redhead's other hand pulled the lacy thing down her thighs to get a better angle. Then he inserted another finger inside. As he pushed his fingers deeper inside, his palm rubbed hard against her clit, making her scream both in pleasure and pain (after not doing it for so long made her very sensitive). His other fingers spread her opening even wider and then pushed a third finger inside.

"Ahh!"

The fingers inside her stroked her inner walls. This triggered a series of loud moans from [Name].

"T-Taigaa…ahhh…" With that, her juices oozed out of her entrance and coating his fingers.

He brought his cum-coated fingers inside his mouth, slowly licking them clean.

"You still taste so good, [Name]."

Since he can't take the tightness he feels in his lower half, he pulled his boxers down, exposing his hard and big manhood into [Name]'s eyes.

"I'll be putting it in." with that he positioned himself and pushed it inside [Name]'s entrance, making her scream his name.

"Taiga…it…it hurts…"

"I'm sorry, [Name]…it will feel good soon…" he began to move, thrusting in and out of her tight hole.

"Aahh…you…you're big…" I'll never get used to his **big **size, she thought.

But not too soon, the pain was replaced by intense pleasure.

"Ahh…harder Taiga…faster…deeper…"

"As you wish…"

"Aaaah!" her walls clamped firmly against his member. With few more thrusts, they both reached the climax.

"T-Taiga…I-I'm coming…"

"Me too…"

[Name]'s juices flowed, coating Kagami's manhood and his creamy semen was shot deep inside of her, filling her with warmth like no other.

"A-Amazing…Can we do it again?"

"No problem. We have the _whole day_, right." 

**NG**-**SHUU (Bloopers) XD**

On their way to the canteen, a girl bumped against Kagami.

"I-I'm sorry!" the girl blurted out as she bowed her head down in front of the redhead.

Kagami stared at the girl and exclaimed,

"**THIS IS JAPANESE LUNCH TIME RUSH!"**

(Sorry about the stupid joke ^_^V )


End file.
